FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a general semiconductor manufacturing apparatus.
With reference to FIG. 1, a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 100 includes a source 110, a reaction chamber 120, a wafer carrier (or a susceptor) 130, a rotary shaft 150, a heating unit 160 such as a heater, and a shroud 170.
The wafer carrier 130 is disposed within the reaction chamber 120, and includes at least one pocket 140 formed on the upper portion thereof. A wafer (not shown) is loaded in the pocket 140, and the rotary shaft 150 is coupled with the lower portion of the wafer carrier 130 and rotates the wafer carrier 130.
The heating unit 160 heats the lower portion of the wafer carrier 130 and the inside of the reaction chamber 120 to a designated temperature. The shroud 170 serves to supply a source material from the source 110 to the reaction chamber 120.
Through the above-described configuration, a semiconductor thin film or an insulating film, etc. may be grown on the surface of the wafer (not shown) by chemical reaction of the source material introduced into the reaction chamber 120.
For example, the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 100 may grow devices, such as gallium nitride-based semiconductor light emitting devices, high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs), field effect transistors (FETs) or laser diodes, on the surface of the wafer using metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), or chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
The wafer carrier 130 may be formed of carbon or aluminium nitride (AlN), and the surface of the wafer carrier 130 and the surface of the wafer carrier 130 contacting the wafer within the pocket 140 may be coated with a silicon carbide (SiC) film, a carbon film, or an AlN film. Here, by coating the surface of the wafer carrier 130 with the SiC film or AlN film, damage to the wafer carrier 130 formed of carbon due to chemical cleaning using hydrofluoric acid or thermal cleaning may be prevented and lowering of characteristics may be prevented.
As described above, the pockets 140 are formed integrally with the body of the wafer carrier 130 of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 100, and are not separated from the wafer carrier 130. Thereby, even if only one of the plural pockets 140 is damaged, the entirety of the wafer carrier 130 needs to be replaced.
Further, the plural pockets 140 located on the wafer carrier 130 are heated to different temperatures according to positions of the pockets 140. Nonetheless, since the plural pockets 140 have the same shape, uniform growth of a material on wafers may be difficult according to the positions of the pockets 140.